Untitled
by Tenten1234567890123
Summary: When everyone you once held dear in your life is stripped away... what else can you do? Oneshot. Based on a true story.


_**A/N. Well... this will be the first official fan fiction I've actually posted online… I just need some way to express I what'm feeling now… and well… for right now let's just say this fic is based on a true story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did I wouldn't have a reason to be depressed right now…**_

Untitled

I gently placed the cold, lifeless body of my Jolteon on the ground. I had raised him from a little evee near the start of my long journey. After I miraculously found a thunder stone, we both decided it would be best if he evolved into a Jolteon.

I had never expected anything like this to happen.

I figured since there were so many causalities neither did anyone else.

I slowly touched the icy scales of my Milotic. I remember fishing in that gigantic body of water right next to Fortree City. I got stares from fellow fishermen as I pulled out the prize they were all aiming for – a Feebas. We worked extremely hard to try to increase its beauty, but everything we tried failed, Until we were so fortunate to come across a Pamtree Berry. I clearly remembered that day, but it only hurt as I watched my tears hit her unresponsive body.

I wanted revenge on whoever would even think of letting such a thing happen.

Before my anger got the best of me I calmed myself down and tried to remember that it wasn't done purposely… no one wanted this to happen. Somehow I felt like the only person in the world who could understand my pain, even though surrounding me were other trainers who were enduring the same pain.

None of this seemed fair as I glanced over at my Blaziken… my first pokémon. I received her when I was only ten years old starting my journey. I nicknamed her Angel and I watched her grow from a Torchic all the way to how strong she was before the accident. Losing my other pokémon was hard, but losing your 

very first partner… and very first friend… was a pain too great for words to describe. No one else will ever be able to fill the large and growing gap that appeared as soon as I heard the news. These thoughts only increased my sobs and I was soon receiving glances from the other grieving trainers.

To divert attention away from me I looked towards the burning remains of the Pokémon Center. The frantic nurses breaking the news and reassuring trainers just like me reminded me that no one intended for this to happen. It was just an accident.

Somehow this did not ease the pain.

The last body lying next to me was my Blastoise I had nicknamed Squirt. He joined our team when I decided that I should explore the Hoenn region. I immediately fell in love with the cute Squirtle hiding under the table in fear of being taken away. I reluctantly dragged him out of the professor's office and we began our new life together. Squirt was very self conscious, so even when he was strong enough to evolve, I kept him a Squirtle. When Squirt was tired of being underestimated by everyone, he told me that he wanted to evolve into a Blastoise so that he looked as strong as he really was. I was disappointed that he wouldn't be small and cute anymore, but I unwillingly let him evolve.

All my greatest friends in life had been taken by this tragedy.

With tears blurring my vision I went to see who was responsible.

I received the same response I had the past few times. It was an accident. I wasn't going to settle for that as an answer. Normal Pokémon Centers do not catch on fire while pokémon are resting and waiting to be healed.

The other two pokémon of mine were gone.

The nurses said they were nowhere to be found.

I expected nothing less from them.

They were the two pokémon I was luckiest to have. Not everyone can come across a Mew and a Rayquaza.

I met Rayzuaza by accident. I was adventuring out on an unknown tower in the middle of the sea. I had no clue there was something so fascinating at the top, but when I had reached the summit, I beheld Rayquaza. I tried my best to catch it, but it was not an easy thing to do. Once it finally stayed caught, it was one of my most loyal partners. It was not going to let anything happen to someone who worked that hard to catch it.

I figured it had the brains to figure out what was going on and squeeze out enough energy to at least get itself out of there.

I thought then about Mew. Ever since I was little, I wanted the Mew told about in legends. I at least wanted to see it, but everyone told me it was impossible… that only very special people even caught a glimpse at Mew. And yet years later I became the one to have what can only be described as a "Fateful Encounter." I saw Mew not too far away from me, and contrary to what I expected, it didn't put up a fight at all. It's like it wanted me to catch it. I treasured Mew, for I knew that only a chosen few people were ever given the opportunity to claim such a mysterious Pokémon. The fact that our journey together was over caused me to once again break down in tears.

Everyone I loved in the world was gone.

I loved all those pokémon like my best friends, pets…. And maybe even children, and now I would never be able to see any of them again. I felt like I had taken for granted every moment we spent together. I never truly understood what the phrase "You never know how much you love something until its gone," until now. Even though you may think you comprehend what that means…. You realize that it really meant nothing to you until you really lose something valuable of your own.

I picked myself up and walked away from the miserable area of sobbing people and walked home.

To the only place and people I had left in this world.

_**A/N: Well now the truth behind the story. Yesterday I found out that the data on my Pokémon XD game was corrupt, and earlier my brother transferred all my lvl 100s to that game… including my Mew, Rayquaza, Blastoise, Blaziken, Milotic, and Jolteon. So now they're gone. And honesty… I really do miss them. I cried when I found out I would never be able to see my Mew again… It's pretty sad that I have that much of an attachment to a game, but I really feel like I lost someone close to me. Well the reason the file was corrupt was because we had used the memory card for the WII and played GameCube games that way… several other people have also had this problem, so NEVER use your GameCube memory card on the WII to play GameCube games if you do have a GameCube.**_

_**Btw… yes those are all the real nicknames of my Pokémon XD. **_

_**P.S. About the "Fateful Encounter" thing…. I believe that's what it says under Mew's summary where it normally has the location of where you found it… of course now I won't be able to check… I received my Mew at a Toys-R-Us event a couple of years ago… I got an e-mail and forced my mom (even though she was suffering) to go out and take me there to get a Mew… **_


End file.
